


All We've Goat Is Time

by Freckles_and_glasses



Series: Shh [2]
Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Bickering, Gen, M/M, before Super Pigs, random mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The ALF rescue some animals and the team goats out of hand.





	All We've Goat Is Time

"Go go go go!" 

 

Blond leads the run and Silver skids to the side before gaining memory of his feet and runs behind Blond. Red hurries to catch up, spotting an injured goat and reaching her arms to scoop it up along the way. 

K pulls Jay out of the office door and tries his hardest to drag the suited man away from the man on the ground who almost have freed themselves fom the rope K tied them in earlier. Jay calmly gets mad about how he wanted to do more, maybe stop the alarms - _"it's scaring the animals-"_. 

K doesn't pay him much attention because he's busy dragging him around the panicked animals and the hay and the gates and _BANG BANG_ \- oh god now they're getting shot at. 

"You do more harm than sharks do each year!" Jay shouts uselessly at the cruel, corporate working 'farmers', "I'd be a better farmer than you ever will be!" 

K spots Blond starting up the truck as Red climbs flimsily into the back and Silver pushing hay on the road behind the truck as some corporate workers get into their trucks.

It's also very funny to see workers scramble around as the animals run loose. 

 Jay hoped they would run far. 

 

 "Silver!" K shouts as he's hauling anither hay roll. "We gotta go, now!" 

 Red lays exhausted on the van floor and Blond's yelling something about time. Jay sits himself quietly on the floor and Silver's booking it as trucks begin their chase for them. 

Jay yells for Blond to start driving. 

Silver's almost at the truck when it starts moving. K grabs hold of Silver's sweatered shoulder and hauls him inside safe.

 Everyone begins screaming about the mission. And everything that went wrong. 

 Blond is constantly screamimg at the screaming how the mission is not over until they are safe - "which, if ya haven't noticed! We are not!" 

Jay and K are arguing, about, whatever...It's sort of unclear: "Yeah? **Fine**. You can just sleep next to your precious fucking credo tonight then!" 

Silver lays tiredly on the van floor and thinks he sees a goat. 

 Jay turns away from K and stares out the back window. K finds someone else to argue with quickly. Jay realizes that they are all high on the energy they had for the mission and they all need to calm down before they either get caught or do something stupid 

"Shh." A calm, warm sound wave fills the van. Jay is standing up - back hunched slightly, mind you - his arms gently reaching to everyone. "Shh." 

 K stops shouting and looks up at him, and then down almost ashamed. Everyone does something similar. Jay smiles a bit before taking a seat.

Once they're on the main road, they've pretty much lost their following attackers but don't find it safe quite yet. 

"Is...Is everyone alright?" Blond speaks for the first time in 10 minutes.

 "I am." Replied Silver sitting behind him. Silver turned around so he faced the driver's seat and brought his right hand around to rest on Blond's arm rest. Blond gladly took his hand and kissed the back of it.

 "Yes " Jay says smoothly as he finds a chicken feather in his jacket. 

 "Uh huh." K says laying down with his arm over his eyes. 

 "Yeah-" Red says before somewhere under her says, "Baaa."

Jay and everyone looks over to Red as she awkwardly sits up straight and opens her jacket to reveal the grey and black goat with tiny horns and a limping leg. 

"Red." 

"I know! I know! I shouldn't have taken him but he was so small and helpless!" Red pleads, "I think his leg is broken." 

 

 Everyone has a moment with the goat, Blond insists on holding the goat while driving but everyone decides otherwise. So they stop at a gas station and while K fills up the tank, Blond has a googly eyed time with the goat. 

Once they get moving again, Jay takes the goat last and pets the little thing and makes sure he's warm and comfortable, before snapping his leg back in place. Silver and Red are already looking for local places to set the goat free. 

 K's driving now and Blond rests his eyes a bit before seeing blood drip down Red's head and offers to help her clean it. "I think we all deserve a little sleep." 

 "Baa baa black sheep..." Silver sings jokingly as he pets the goat. 

 "Indeed. We did well today. We helped those animals." Jay agrees with Blond.

 

"Goat to get moving." Silver starts. 

Jays stares almost miraclously. He cracks a smile. 

 “I haven’t goat all day." Red chimes in. 

K sets the goat on the grass of a new farm, "This farm better be nice to you, or they've goat another thing coming."

The goat presses his feet against the grass as if to test it out, Red exclaims, "You've goat it!" 

They all laugh as they close the van door and get driving. 

“Cat goat your tongue?” K asks Jay  

"Something's goat to give." Red laughs. 

 “Goat to run," Blond waves at the farm. 

“The one that goat away." Silver laughs leaning against his boyfriend. 

“You’ve goat to do what you’ve goat to do.” Jay finishes as he sits next to K.


End file.
